


A Little Learning

by shallowness



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: He learns to sing along with the musical numbers.





	A Little Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).

> Written for the prompt: 'Enchanted, Robert/Giselle, he learns to sing along with the musical numbers.'

It started with a hum here and there. Robert is no singer—he didn’t sing Morgan lullabies as a baby—but Giselle’s songs are so catchy. Then there was the time when the mouse clearly wasn’t going to come in, but whatever Morgan claimed, that was a one-off. Dancing with Morgan, before catching Giselle up in his arms and giving her a twirl, was different.

When the humming along turned into singing along, it was only within their apartment, not outdoors.

Until he sang a verse and chorus in an elevator with Giselle. The doors opened on the last note.


End file.
